This invention relates to vehicle toys and in one of its aspects to a citizens band radio truck toy. Another aspect of this invention relates to a citizens band radio tricycle.
In the past, vehicular toys have come equipped with apparatus for generating acoustic signals as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,678 issued to Girz. The Girz invention relates to vehicular toys which have an acoustic signaling device for producing musical or noisy sounds such as the sounds made by an automotive vehicle including horns or sirens.
Some toy vehicles have come equipped with phonographs as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,388 issued to Glass, et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,848 issued to Marshall so that as the toy is pulled or pushed, the phonograph record played the prerecorded sounds. In all of these vehicular toys, the varieties of sound made by a particular vehicle were limited, and none of the sounds were of the child's own creation such as through a microphone that would pick up the child's voice.
Toy radio stations have been used in the past to allow a child to simulate the actions of a radio station operator. One such toy radio station is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,373 issued to Heller. The Heller patent discloses a radio station with some features of a telephone system and some features of an audible signal system. The toy radio stations of the past were substantially stationary in character. Further, the toy radio stations did not allow most children to simulate the activities of adults which the children could observe first hand since not many adults operate sophisticated radio stations.